ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Bast Fiend
Bast Fiends (魔神キャット Majin Kyatto) also known as kyatto in Japanese, they are a race of female humanoid cat fiends, fast and deadly, they will pounce on the slightest mistake. Bast Fiends mostly attack in groups, in sometimes coordinated assaults, one breaking the guard while the other pounces in at the vulnerable victim. They usually drop in through a portal. Appearance Humanoid female cats, with blueish grey skin and white fur, wearing gold jewelery, the more powerful Bast Fiends have red and black skin, instead of blue. They are Egyptian in style with curved pointed ears, as well as Egyptian style make up and symbols on their body. They are both bipedal and quadrupedal in locomotion. Abilities and Powers Agility: Bast Fiends are fast and agile on all four limbs while standing on two legs to swipe, making them extremely evasive easily dodging attacks while swiping with their deadly claws. They can also crawl run along walls and use a flying swallow like move. Claws: Deadly and powerful, their claw attacks can quickly rip a human to shreds. Bast Fiends enjoy sinking their claws into their victims face while spinning around with their full weight. They also have a two hit combo and an uppercut move. Pounce: A pouncing move Bast Fiends use to launch their attacks, they can leap a long distance with this move, similar to Ryu's Flying Swallow. History Ninja Gaiden During the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, while in Tairon, Ryu has a few skirmishes with these Fiends around the Monastery. They were quick and agile, moving just as quick as the Dragon Ninja, but he manages to put them down. Ryu later discovers a temples and statues dedicated to these fiends, buried away deep underneath the Monastery. Then later on as Vigoor became stronger, fiends started pouring into the world, forcing Ryu to fight hundreds of Bast Fiends among the many army of fiends as he made his way to the Vigoorian Emperor. And like some fiends their blood is green Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Bast Fiends make a return when Ryu enters the underground Mausoleum. Ryu quickly dispatches them, but has to fight more as he advances further in his search for Momiji. Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Strategy *Basts are fast, agile and very coordinated, so you'll have to match their speed and agility. Isolate them with aerial attacks such as the Blade of Nirrti and the Izuna Drop, this will prevent them from ganging up on you. *Most of their attacks can be blocked, but will break your guard, allowing others to sideswipe you, always counterattack when blocking. *Use walls to your advantage and attacks like the Guillotine Throw. *It is recommended that you keep moving instead of blocking in one place, since they have a grab move that can get past your block, after which they can easily rip you apart with no room for breathing, as one attacks after another in succession. If you get caught in one of these use your Ninpo. *Due their agility, Basts are hard to hit, but there are some frames where they are vulnerable, such as right after an attack, and right before a pounce. With enough practice, they become very predictable and easy to handle. *As Bast fiends cannot block, if Ryu is using the Vigoorian Flail they will tend to run into any attacks Ryu may already be doing. This can make the Fire Pit Vigoorian Flail move a viable strategy when dealing with many bast fiends. **The same strategy works if Ryu is using the Lunar Staff. Trivia *Bast Fiends are named after Bastet, an Egyptian Goddess of War who resembles a humanoid cat. *Bast Fiends have purple skin where they lack the usual white fur, and their legs are digitigrade (they walk on their toes) like real cats rather than plantigrade (like humans and other primates). Gallery Bastfiend.jpg|NG1: Bast Fiend NG1_Render-Enemy_Bastfiend-S1353259849564.jpg|Ninja Gaiden Sigma Promotional screen Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased